A Month of Winter Ch2: Confrontation
by RyuuRanger
Summary: This is part 2 of Mr. Lee's story challenge, "A Month of Winter Ch1: The 'Beast' of Hinata House". I made this story with his approval. Problems and tensions run high in the Hinata house as the girls deal with Keitaro's new condition.


I do not own Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu owns it. This is only a fanfiction.

The rain fell against the windows of the Hinata Inn, as thunder boomed out through the skies. Keitaro was sitting in his room, looking at the mirror. Ever since he fell into that glass factory and had his face carved up, his life would never been the same again. He felt anger wash through his body as he though back to that day when he was attacked by those… _bitches_.

"Goddamn it," He hissed as he placed his hands into his face and began to weep.

Mitsune Konno couldn't find the will to drink her sake. How could she? She was there when Keitaro made his declaration about her and the others leaving the dorm in a month. 'Where have we gone wrong? How did it come to this? I could've done something to stop Naru and Motoko from turning Keitaro into what he is now.' She thought sadly as she stood up from the table and headed upstairs.

"Kitsune."

The fox of Hinata house saw Naru coming downstairs, her eyes red with tears. "C-Can I talk to you for a minute?"

* * *

"I don't know what to do, Kitsune." Naru spoke in a hushed tone. "Keitaro hates me. He hates me for what I did to him. I turned him into… some kind of monster. I feel so horrible…" She sniffed as she looked at her friend for a response.

"As well you should!"

"Kitsune?" Naru questioned, confused.

"I don't blame Keitaro for going off on you like that. He is absolutely right." Kitsune gave Naru a cold stare as she clenched her fists. "You attack him on a daily basis and have the nerve to feel sorry for him? And not even giving him a chance to explain himself every time you walked in on him doing something 'perverted'? He's a human being, Naru! He's not some punching bag or stress relief to take out your frustration and anger on!"

Naru just stared at Kitsune, as she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "It's no wonder he's pissed at you, pissed at all of us for being such obnoxious, terrible people to him! I may be guilty of stringing him along, but at least I never ruined his life over a misunderstanding!"

"Kitsune, please-"

"SHUT UP!" Naru felt a sting of pain as her best friend slapped her. "It's because of you and Motoko we're about to become homeless! Your hatred towards men has doomed us all! You better pray Keitaro decides to find any trace of forgiveness in his heart, because if he doesn't, then he will be the least of your fucking problems!" With that, Kitsune stormed back to her room, leaving Naru to fall down to her knees and weep.

* * *

The next morning was eerily silent as Shinobu set up breakfast on the table; her face was without a sign of emotion. She saw the others come downstairs and head to their chairs. The young chef then sat in her seat and began eating.

Keitaro then came into the living room as he looked at the others with a look of contempt. He rolled towards the table and grabbed his food, moving to head back to his room.

"Senpai?" Shinobu asked.

"Yes?"

"I-I… I…" The small girl tried to find the words to say.

"What Shinobu is trying to say is that we have been thinking about what you have said, and we want to your reconsider." Motoko spoke up. "We promise we will change our ways and be more reasonable. All that I ask you is that please think about what you are doing."

Keitaro sat there for a moment, listening to Motoko's words. Then he laughed.

He let out a loud cruel laugh.

"Bravo, Aoyama, Bravo. How long did it take for you to come up with that one? That almost defrosted my ice-cold heart." The manager sarcastically clapped his hands as he looked at Motoko's look of disbelief.

"Senpai!" Shinobu gasped in shock

"I've never heard such kind words wrapped in such bullshit!" Keitaro slammed his fists onto the table, making the girls jump. "This, coming from the man-hating samurai! What fucking comedy! You want ME to give YOU a chance?! Where was my goddamn chance?! You never gave me a chance to explain myself when you attacked me with your sword techniques, you fucking psychopath!"

"Keitaro, please-" Naru began.

"Shut your mouth, you fucking tomboy!" Keitaro snarled at the brunette with pure venom in his voice. "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the resident samurai-wannabe."

"…Urashima, no, Urashima-san," Motoko swallowed her pride, remembering his threat from earlier and trying to keep her temper in check. "I apologize for all harm that I inflicted upon you and I am willing to let you grant whatever punishment I deserve. I acted dishonorably. I have no right to even carry a sword." She then stood up and went to her knees, bowing.

"Oh, now you feel sorry, huh? Well then, Aoyama. Tell me. Do you feel sorry for THIS?!" Keitaro threw back his hood, letting the girls see his disfigured face, terror and shock written on their faces, save for Naru, who just looked away in shame.

"Gods in heaven…" Motoko's eyes were wide open, taking in the horrific scars of her manager's face. "I-I-I…"

"Yes, you were one of the people responsible for making me for what I am today. I thank you, Aoyama Motoko. Thank you for turning me into _the beast of Hinata House_!" Keitaro boomed out the last part of his sentence in a fury.

"Kei-kun…" Mutsumi felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Sara and Su covered their eyes.

Shinobu fainted.

Kitsune looked ready to lose her lunch.

"Now you see the ugly truth. You see a horrible shell of a man, who once was a normal guy, until he was sent into the heavens and descended into hell, not by his own hand, but by the hands of the people he once called friends." Keitaro glared at everyone at the table as he then rolled himself away and began to head back to his room.

Haruka watched all of this with a sad look on her face, shaking her head. "Keitaro…" She sighed as she watched Motoko place her face into her hands, Sara and Su sobbing, Kitsune picking up Shinobu and carrying her back to her room, and Mutsumi was crying her eyes out.

Naru just sat there, looking at the table. 'It's all my fault… It's all my fault.' She felt the tears come back to her eyes as she stood up and headed back upstairs.

To be continued.

* * *

Well, this is my contribution to Mr. Lee's challenge. Here's to the next part!


End file.
